The present invention relates to a suit hanger, and more particularly to a simple, inexpensive suit hanger, which keeps the loaded suit in shape.
Regular clothes or suit hangers are commonly made of plastics, wooden material, or metal. Bending a plastic-coated wire rod into shape makes a simple clothes hanger. This structure of clothes hanger is used to hold clothes on a clothesline or the like for drying in the open air. A suit hanger is a deluxe clothes hanger used to hold a suit in shape. In order to hold a suit in shape, the shoulders of a suit hanger must be specially designed (for example, the shoulders are made having a width gradually increased from the swivel hanger at the center of the suit hanger toward the respective end. This structure of deluxe suit hanger is complicated and expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, because this structure of suit hanger occupies much storage space because it is not detachable.